


I have to tell you something

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Luisa is so pure, even Rose, everybody has their fears, scared Luisa, they are kissing all the time, ticklish Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: storms and lazy Sunday mornings.





	I have to tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly sure what happened here, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (as always, sorry for the grammar error and typos)

A rumble of thunder wakes Rose up and a sudden flash of lightning brightens the room for just a second.

Luisa stirs beside her and squishes her head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, hiding her face there. She places a hand on Rose’s stomach and runs her fingers down her ribs, tangling their legs together as another loud burst of thunder shakes everything in the room. Rose nuzzles her head into the pillow with a yawn and she keeps Luisa closer as she snuggles in, resting her chin on her head while her hand moves over her back in a gentle caress.

It's starting to rain and the water droplets gently hit the window. Luisa's breath is tickling against her skin and Rose smiles playing with the tips of her hair. It's a grey day, cloudy and cold, but Rose melts at the feeling of Luisa's arm wrapping securely around her torso.

She's so warm, and Luisa smells like home and happiness and everything Rose cares about.

Rose lets her eyes fall closed as the rain is starting to hit the window like a swarm of angry bees. She knows how deathly afraid of storms Luisa is, and she holds her a little tighter as a spark of a lightning illuminates the dark room.

“I fucking hate storms…” Luisa whimpers in a low voice while a rumble of thunder cracks through the sky.

Rose nuzzles her nose against her hair, pressing a long kiss to Luisa's temple, inhaling her sweet scent as she laces their fingers together before raising her hand to press a kiss to each knuckle.

“I got you, honey.” She says between kisses.

“Thank you…” Luisa whispers with her eyes still closed and relaxes when Rose places her entwined hands on her chest, right over where her heart is throbbing softly.

“ssh sleep.” She whispers the ' _s_ ' of the word and drags it out like a lullaby and again, she presses a kiss to Luisa's temple, brushing her hair from her face.

The rain fall in the quiet, and she wants to hold Luisa forever;

The rain fall in the quiet and she knows she wants to be like this forever.

;;

Rose wakes up again when she feels an empty space on the bed. She blinks a few times before closing her eyes, then opening them again, frowning slightly as she sees Luisa walking out the room. She tries to lean on her elbow on the bed, but she feels like a bunch of needles are sinking in her arm and she falls on the mattress groaning, turning to be on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow.

It's quiet and rainy right now, thunder a low, soft murmur and her skin break out in goosebumps when she feels Luisa pulling the sheet down her still naked body. She lets out a low moan when Luisa sinks her teeth slightly into the flesh of her ass and then, she chuckles softly when the brunette kisses the mark she has made.

Luisa bites her lower lip, smiling as she crawls on hands and knees over her body, leaving a trail of tiny kisses along her spine. Rose takes a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh and she tilts her head when Luisa kisses down the side of her neck. The redhead lets out a quiet breath, her hands now gripping the sheets as Luisa presses her lips close to her ear.

“Did you sleep well?” Luisa whispers into her ear and Rose moans in response when the brunette presses herself against her.

Luisa starts to pepper kisses over her cheek capturing the corners of her lips all the while and Rose thinks about how well their bodies mold together, like two puzzle pieces. Luisa's face is buried against her neck, biting her skin softly and Rose’s heart race with happiness. She knows how much better her mornings are when Luisa eats her up with kisses, and she wants a thousand of mornings of waking up with Luisa's lips on her skin.

Rose closes her eyes and giggles all giddy like a schoolgirl, squirming away as Luisa sucks on her pulse point and nibbles her ear. Luisa loves how ticklish she is and the brunette is still laughing softly when Rose manages to turn around and face her. The redhead can’t even contain the smile on her face when she looks at Luisa, and Luisa moves downwards to trail kisses and tiny bites along her collarbone. A light chuckle pasts Rose's lips as she brushes Luisa a loose strand of hair from her face before the brunette moves down her body to straddle her, never breaking eye contact. 

And that makes Rose's breath catch in her throat and Luisa smirks at her. She rests both of her palms over Rose's shoulders to adjust her comfort and right now, Luisa feels on top of the world and after all these years, Rose can't believe she found Luisa

Her freckled hands grab her hips and bites her lip as Luisa leans in close while both hands rest on either side of her neck, thumbs tracing subtle shapes to the underside of her jaw. Luisa leans down, placing a kiss against the tip of her nose, moving to the corner of her mouth and Rose closes her eyes when a gentle peck is placed upon her lips.

They can hear the patter of the rain outside and the slow roll thunder in the distance as the mood shift slightly. Luisa softly licks Rose's bottom lip and the redhead instantly opens her mouth, accepting that invitation. Luisa loves kissing Rose and she kisses her so slowly and deliberated Rose thinks their lips will bruise. The redhead starts tracing lines up and down on Luisa's thigh. The brunette moans into Rose's mouth, deepening the kiss and the redhead can't help but smirks and grinds up against her.

But there is a lightning bright enough to light up their room, a crack and then the rumble of the thunder hitting the window. Luisa opens her eyes, tightens her grip on Rose shoulders and bites hard on Rose’s lower lip when she feels the thunder vibrations in her bones while Rose opens her eyes, arches her back, sinks her nails into Luisa’s hips and gasps painfully already tasting the blood in her mouth.

Luisa squeaks in surprise, but doesn't hesitate to move closer and hide her face in Rose’s neck. Her heart is still racing from the sound of thunder and Rose shoots her with a light kiss on her temple. Luisa feels how Rose slides her hands up to tangle her fingers in her hair to hold her there, in her neck, and it's hard to worry when Rose is whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

“I’m so sorry…” Luisa whispers delicately brushing her lips against her neck as she arches her head to look at Rose with a pout.

“It’s okay baby, don’t worry.” Her voice is soft and Rose smiles, cupping her cheeks in her hands, her thumb stroking them slowly as she gazed deep into her eyes, and what she is feeling right now it's too much;

and it feels like it could fill up the entire room.

She pulls Luisa into a sweet, deep kiss. Rose slides her hands to rest on either side of her neck and Luisa's eyes fluttering shut as she gets lost in the kiss. Their bodies fit again together and Rose deepens the kiss just slightly nipping at her lip, making sure she can pull back whenever she wants. But Luisa doesn't hold back and she tangles her tongue with hers as a quiet moan past the redhead's lips.

Luisa is everything she needs, and Luisa needs Rose as badly as she needs her.

The brunette keeps going until they're both breathless, easing back to meet her eyes, and the way that blue eyes look at her make her breath catch in her throat. Luisa rolls over and snuggles up perfectly into Rose's arms and body, skin on skin, and Luisa relaxes putting her head on Rose chest.

“I'm worse than a child...” She breathes out with her eyes closed, and her hands took the opportunity to caress the belly of the redhead.

“Why do you say that?” Rose asks softly as she moves her hands down from her back to her waist, keeping her closer.

Luisa inhales the calm of the storm into silence, and Rose shivers a little at the deep inhale. Softly, she squeezes her in her hold a little before moving to press a kiss to Luisa's temple. The brunette smiles and starts drawing patterns on her skin with her fingertips, trailing her fingers along the curve of Rose's hip, as she hears the beating of Rose's heart.

“Because I have such an irrational fear of storms.” She lets out a long-suffering sigh and Rose can't help but bursts into a fit of giggles.

Luisa groans loudly in frustration and rolls over the bed and on top of her girlfriend, resting on her knees and straddling Rose's hips. She leans down, trailing her fingers along the other woman's side, knowing full well how ticklish she is there, as Rose gasps in between more giggles.

“Hey, don’t be mean!”

Luisa pouts and pokes her playfully in the ribs and Rose curls forward with a squeal, digging her fingers into Luisa’s hips as the brunette tickles her, her fingers dancing along her sides and ribs. Rose hiccups a laugh and squirms against her as the brunette smirks, enjoying the sensation of her body wriggling on her. Her fingers dart for Rose's stomach, tickling her muscles, and as much as Rose tries, she can't stop herself from laughing.

“Luisa.” She warms breathless with giggles.

_“Lu–”_  Rose shrieks through her laughter and Luisa bites her bottom lip, stifling a small chuckle as she leans down to nip at her neck and carefully suck on the soft skin as she is now scribbling her fingers against her ribs over again.

Another burst of giggles bursts from Rose's throat as she manages to wriggle out of Luisa's hands, flipping them over the bed and pinning Luisa down on the mattress as Rose hovers over her and settles herself onto her knees. Luisa gives a dramatic little gasp of shock before her hands gently rested against her sides, her fingers under her ribs in an attempt to tickle her out of her, again.

“No, I don’t think so…” Rose hums and laughs when Luisa pouts her lips, grabbing her wrists, bringing her arms above her head so she can’t tickle her.

Rose chuckles and leans down to nuzzle her neck with the tip of her nose, blowing hot air on her skin and Luisa bites her lips and tilts her head to allow her more space to kiss her sensitive spot. Rose grins, her lips against her neck, licking it before sucking a red mark on the small space where her jaw meets her neck as a soft mewling sound escapes Luisa's mouth. The redhead traces her lips over her chin with slow kisses and hovers her lips over hers, pulling away slightly with a grin every time Luisa tries to kiss her.

Luisa lets out a small little whimper and Rose giggles releasing her wrists from her hold. A soft teasing smirk forms on Luisa's face as she bites her bottom lip, her hands slid up to her neck, pulling her in a bit closer. Her tongue grazes against her bottom lip, hoping for entrance and Rose allows her tongue slip through her lips. They deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding slowly together, dancing and exploring each other without shame as the room fill up with the sound of the rain pattering against the window.

The kiss is needy and it feels like their first kiss all over again; Rose’s tongue grazes Luisa’s, her teeth catch on Luisa’s bottom lip and the brunette can’t think about anything right now. But a loud crack of thunder explodes in the sky and startles them; and Luisa breaks the kiss, panting.

“I'm ridiculous.” Luisa huffs out a frustrated breath.

“No, that’s not true.” Rose whispers, kissing softly on her neck. “You are afraid, and being afraid is normal, honey”

“But being afraid of storms is so childish…” Luisa murmurs quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Rose opens her mouth to talk, but instead, she rolls over onto her side and Luisa does the same to face her. Rose drops her leg carelessly over her waist, almost dragging her closer into her space, and Luisa sank into her. Despite how close they are, Luisa needs more, and gently, she lets her fingers brush over the skin of her arm and Rose can literally feel the love bubbling up inside of her; and what she feels right now is so much more than she has ever felt in her whole life.

For a few minutes they remain in silence. Just enjoying each other’s touch, listening to their deep breaths as Rose occasionally kisses Luisa's temple to calm her down. They look each other and Luisa smiles, wrinkling her nose as Rose runs her finger on her nose bridge.

“I'm afraid of darkness.” Rose confesses softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

For a moment, Luisa doesn't know what to say and she looks up at her with a small frown on her face and her lips parted slightly.

“You tell me that to make me feel better.”

Rose smiles and shakes her head, breaking into another fit of giggles as her thumb immediately starts to caress the tiny frown that appears on her forehead. Rose hates speaking her feelings out, but she looks at Luisa and she finds herself speaking them out loud.

“No, I'm telling you that because it's true.” Rose kisses her forehead and brushes the hair away from Luisa's face as she raises an eyebrow staring at her girlfriend, and Rose can't help but pulls her closer and kisses her tenderly.

“You know that feeling when you are alone in the dark and you feel like someone is watching you?” Rose asks slowly, looking briefly into her eyes, her fingers dancing along the side of her bare thigh.

Luisa nods softly, pulling back enough to look at her, and she sees the real Rose, not the façade Rose's wear.

“Well, when I was ten years old, I had a horrible nightmare. I remember waking up screaming and crying for help in a puddle of sweat, feeling someone was watching me, but, well my parents…” Rose rolls her eyes and inhales deeply as she shrugs her shoulders and presses her lips together in a thin line, looking down, avoiding Luisa's gaze.

Luisa slips her left arm around Rose's waist, keeping her closer; her right hand coming up to caress her cheek with the back of her index finger down to her chin. “It’s okay, babe.” She murmurs, tilting her head up to look at her. “It’s okay.”

And then, Rose closes her eyes, feeling Luisa lips over hers, kissing her deeply and slowly, and Rose kisses back with such an intensity that it makes Luisa weak, and she holds onto Luisa as tight as she can, grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of her when Luisa’s tongue brushes against Rose bottom lip.

“And that’s why I sometimes wake you up in the middle of the night begging you to hold me…” She whispers against her lips between kisses before blushing, resting her hand on the small of her back to press her closer.

“I promise to hold you tight all night long, every night.” Luisa murmurs, pecking her lips, cupping her cheeks between her hands, as soft giggle leaves Rose lips. “I love you.” She whispers kissing the bridge of her nose, and her chin, and her forehead…

“And I promise to hold you tight and keep you warm until the storm passes.” Rose smiles, nuzzling her nose against her momentarily, moving her fingers back down Luisa spine. “I love you too.”  The words leave her lips releasing a shaky moan as Luisa begins to nip softly at her neck.

The rain fall in the quiet and they move their bodies in tempo with the water drops knocking the window,

The rain fall in the quiet and they know this is like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are welcome, and thank you all for reading!


End file.
